


D R A M A

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: When Kotetsu is cast as one of the lead roles in an upcoming movie, he meets new people and makes a couple new friends, one now famously known as his "partner in crime". Although happy for him, Barnaby deals with unrequited love, feeling pushed to the sidelines, and disliking the new guy. Conflict, hilarity, and a little jealousy- the perfect brew for drama on the silver screen and in real life.





	1. Realizations

“You love ‘im, don’t you?” 

Everything in Barnaby’s world that day  _ stopped.  _ He wasn’t even talking to anyone, no one said this to him, he just overheard that question when he walked into work that morning. He stopped just before the security gate and looked over his shoulder wide-eyed for whoever said that. The woman who probably was the culprit was on her cellphone, walking out the doors.

“Mr. Brooks?” The guard called, pulling the hero out. 

As soon as Barnaby looked back at what he was doing, the world continued. Time wasn’t slowed down, the noises of a busy morning carried on, and the bright light dimmed. The warm wind created from the door closing further brought him back to Apollon, even as the gust brushed lightly through his curls. His pale fingers were still clutching his keycard as he was just about to hand it over to be scanned. 

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, finally letting the guard do his job.

He walked briskly to the elevators, and was contemplating taking the stairs because he knows what’s going to happen on the ride up. That damn question was going to circle around in his head a thousand times like an annoying, buzzing fly. He walks into the empty box anyway, eyebrows furrowed in thought as the doors closed, green eyes looking at his recently polished shoes. The only thing that didn’t go back to normal was the pounding of his heart. 

_ “That’s because it’s true,”  _ His brain said, talking to him as if he were an idiot.  _ “You do love him. You have for a long time and didn’t realize it. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”  _

Heaving a sigh, the elevator dinged- time to get to work. 

“Oh, hey!” Kotetsu greets once his partner arrives to his desk. “Look who made it early!” 

“I must be dreaming then or you’re an imposter.” Barnaby  _ feels  _ the tongue being stuck out at him from that remark as he sits down. “Have an interview or something?”

“Well,  _ sorta.” _

The younger man looks at him this time, not keen on waiting for the bad news. He even spun his chair around to face him. “...what did you do?” 

_ “Nothing!”  _

Green eyes narrowed, his arms crossing.

“I’m serious! I didn’t do  _ anything! _ I just...got a job offer.” And before his partner could raise a little hell, “I’m not quitting! One of the company’s casting directors wanted to see me for a new movie that’s coming out next summer. She thinks I’d be perfect for the part, but...”

“You’re not sure.”

“Yeah. She says that my look and me being bilingual is exactly what the director and the writers are looking for.” Then he sighs defeatedly. “But I  _ suck  _ at anything ‘performing arts’ related and it’s gonna be so much  _ work. _ ” He whined.

“Hey,” Barnaby says suddenly in a stern tone. “Your poor performing arts skills were enough to fool me and everyone around you for months, if not the entire time you worked here.”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, knowing that he was talking about the whole thing with his powers and showing up during the Martinez fight. “Oh, wow, thank you.” He spits sarcastically as he folds his arms on his desk to rest his head on them. 

His partner snorted, opening up his laptop. “I think you should go for it.” 

The veteran’s head pops up. “Huh?”

“It would be a good experience for you. Besides, you’re in need of a popularity boost with our younger audience. Kaede would love it too.” The reflection of the screen scrolling through documents lightly swiped on his glasses. “And it’s not like you’ve never acted before. Last year, you played the voice of the fox in that kid’s movie.”

The part that made him really consider doing it was his daughter loving it. In thought he lightly scratched the tip of his nose out of habit. “You may be right.” He mumbled.

“I’m always right. Now, stop complaining and do the paperwork you’ve been ignoring.” 

Although mocking the last part Barnaby said, the older man opened his laptop as well. 

Little did the rookie know that he’d come to regret those words. 

Just a little.

At midnight, a red cellphone sitting lonely on a modern nightstand glows and rings it’s loudest tone. For Kotetsu’s contact, its owner put his calls as the only one to break the silent mode with the loudest, blaring tone. This was only in case of a problem- 

Barnaby finally sits up, quickly snatching his cell and answering as soon as he could. Out of breath and worried, “Hello? Everything okay?” 

Kotetsu makes this breathless laugh, oblivious to his partner’s worried tone. “...I got the part!” 

“What?” 

“I got the part! For the movie, remember?” 

The blonde breathes a sigh of relief, but inhaled irritation. “Weren’t they going to give it to you anyway?” Had the same tone of, ‘don’t you have any idea what time it is?’.

“That’s the thing! They were considering another actor before me. I met up with the casting director, she had me say a few lines in front of the whole team, and they gave it to me right then and there!” He laughed again. “It’s a leading role too! They didn’t tell me that part.” 

“Well, congratulations. I was sleeping, so we can talk about this more tomorrow, okay?” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, Bunny. I’m really excited and you’re the first person I called! I had to tell somebody! Now, go sleep, you’re always sleep deprived. Love you, bye!” The phone is abruptly hung up before Barnaby could even say his goodbyes back.

As soon as he reaches to put it back down, it rings again. 

_ “What?”  _ He asks, now not trying to even partly hide his annoyance. 

“I have to get my ears pierced tomorrow.” The older man says in a rush, almost like he was admitting something he didn’t want to. “I forgot to tell you-” 

Barnaby  _ knew  _ there was more to just that.  _ “And?”  _

“You’re coming with me!”  _ Then  _ the phone was hung up for the night, Barnaby sighing into the silence before putting his phone back.

He felt himself smiling when laid back down, feeling all the warm and fuzzy feelings he tries to ignore. As soon as he’s on the cusp of sleep, ‘love you’ echoes in his head. 

Green eyes open again. 

Three o’clock the next sunny day inside an overpriced tattoo parlor with red painted walls. Kotetsu sat nervously in the client’s black chair. His partner was sitting in an uncomfortable, waiting-room chair next to him, trying to ignore the metal music that was a little too loud. From reviews, this was the best place for any kind of body modifications, although it looked a little sketchy.

“So,  _ why  _ are you getting your ears pierced, again?” Barnaby asks, not remembering there being an explanation. 

The brunet nervously drummed his fingers on the arms of the leather seat. “The character I’m playing. He looks like a real hoodlum- grew up around pirates, I think.” He watched the young employee set up all the various  _ sharp  _ tools on the table close to him. “The director’s having me do this now so I’m all healed by the time we film.” His eyes widened a little when he saw latex gloves being put on. “Didn’t think it’d be too bad until my mother told me how much it hurt.”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to get them pierced closer to filming and then just use your powers?” 

“Yep. I thought of that. But, I don’t know  _ how  _ much it’ll heal-” A wet cotton ball began cleaning Kotetsu’s ear lobes with alcohol. “Ha,  _ that  _ is  _ cold.  _ Or how much it’ll regenerate. I don’t want to have to go through this again.” 

Sheila or Shay, the older man couldn’t remember her name, pulled up a metal clamp. She smiled and sweetly said, “Please turn your head this way for me.” Before using the tool to pinch the hero’s ear. 

“Oh, shit, it’s happening.” Kotetsu mumbled, his hand reaching for Barnaby who grabbed it. Their hands clasped tightly together, and now the younger man realizes why he had to tag along. 

It was just the veteran’s luck to get hit in the ear with some child’s ball on the way back to the company.


	2. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS INSPIRATION FOR THIS SHIT AGAIN!?!??!?!?

“Barnaby, have you seen Kotetsu anywhere?” Lloyds asks after , quickly hanging up a call on his cellphone. He had just barrelled through the office, like Agnes if she was the slightest bit inconvenienced without the angry clopping of her heels. He was holding a pile of papers, no doubt paperwork that the old man would dread and curse.

Barnaby, who had a restless sleep and was in the middle of running through his mental list of everything he needs to do today, blinked as his brain processed the quick question. “No, I haven’t.” He answers honestly. “I figured he was-”

“Just give these to him and tell him to meet me in my office. I’m basically his agent for this entire movie and we have a lot of things to cover, you understand. You always do, that’s why I can count on you.”

“Okay-”

“Thank you!” He exclaims over his shoulder, already out of their office.

The blonde just shakes his head, the thick script lying on top of a few documents was set on the side of his desk. His fingers went back to work on his laptop until his ears picked up the sound of shuffling. He stopped to look for the source of the sound that seemed to be coming from his partner’s desk. His brows furrowed.

A thud. And an unenthusiastic ‘ow’.

He knew it. As much as he wanted to be wrong, as much as he wanted to just be hearing things...

“Kotetsu, why are you hiding under your desk?” Barnaby asks, not sounding the least bit surprised.

“Because,” The older man’s head pops up, sharply turning to look at the office door before he get up to properly sit in his desk chair. “Lloyds does this thing I really don’t like-”

“What? His job?”

“If you call kissing up to people once they start making you money, then yeah.”

“Well it’s not like you’re in an indie film or voice acting. I mean, you’re working with A-list actors here. It’s more of a big deal than you think.”

“You saw the cast list _already?”_

“It was posted last night. I guess they were just waiting on one of their leads. Speaking of which,” He offered up Lloyds’ parting gift. “This is for you. Be sure to finish your work before going to see Lloyds later today about it.”

“But it’s _hard.”_ He complains routinely, flipping through the script a little before pulling out everything he needs to get _anything_ done.

“Yeah, well, it’s harder for me when I have to do it for you.”

“You’re so good at it though.”

Barnaby’s cellphone goes off right in the middle of a sigh and an eye-roll. He glances at the caller id before getting up. “Gotta take this.”

“Don’t tell Lloyds that I’m here right now!” Kotetsu calls after him but gets a dismissive wave back. _“Don’t!”_

He’s shushed by the secretary who he isn’t completely sure whether or not she’s plotting his demise.

So he quietly apologizes and shuts up.

He needed to appreciate his time here in the quiet with the one person he’s completely comfortable with anyway. In a few hours, he had to go and meet up with the movie cast for lunch. At least it’s not a party, but it’s a large social situation where he can’t rely on his partner for the _social_ part of it. Just his own bad puns and severe lack of wit…

Wow, now we’re _trying_ to do paperwork...and surprisingly getting a good portion of it done.

Even more surprisingly, he _missed_ it as he nervously walked in. He jumped slightly when his phone rang (which was a reminder that he was way too tense and needed to relax), looking to see who wanted to bother him _right now._ Ugh, _Lloyds._ The same guy who told him to give up is now suddenly making sure he doesn’t. Well, he’s a businessman first, so of course he’s headed wherever the money goes.

“Yes, Lloyds?” Kotetsu huffs into the phone.

“You’re having lunch with the cast-”

“I know, I’m there.” So untrustworthy, huh?

Well, yeah. There were a couple times that “something came up” and he could attend these things due to these “certain circumstances”.

 _“Well,_ fine. When it’s over, stop by my office, okay? Don’t embarrass me.”  

“Sure-” The line goes dead.

Kotetsu sighs and adjusts his mask with the ‘professional’ smile so he at least _looked_ like he enjoyed the company a lot of people he didn’t know. Apparently, they were A-list actors that he didn’t even know were considered A-list. He’s seen a few movies they were in, especially the young woman playing the girl that his character is supposed to help. She was recently in a rom-com and nominated for some award, he couldn’t remember.

The restaurant looked very vibrant, colorful, and dare he say ‘hip’ (Is he old enough to use that now)? Although it was a very casual place, it still looked pretty expensive. Before he could even talk to the host, he was ushered over to the table that had one seat missing. There were a few actors who looked just as old or older than him but plenty of younger faces that made this whole thing all the more intimidating.

But the welcome was pretty warm. He shook hands, said all the hello/nice to meet you’s, and finally sat down when they all went back to their previous conversations or looking over the menu.

“Not your scene, huh? I get it.” Says the younger man next to him. He was pale, a few inches taller, hair coal black and long as it fell down over one cardigan clad shoulder, eyebrows perfectly arched. He could have been classified as what Kotetsu called ‘bunny-pretty’. He wasn’t super young, maybe five or six years his junior. “But, we’ll be working together for a while so we might as well get used to it, right?”

“I’m sorry, you are?” Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was _horrible_ when it came to names and faces. And it wasn’t like he was trying to make his antisocialness so obvious.

“Sato Kobayashi. I’m your costar and I must say, I’m a little insulted.” He looked dismayed and completely believable.

“Oh, I’m so sorry-”

He grinned, charisma suddenly filling the air. “I’m kidding, don’t worry. I forgot _her_ name and she told me it twice in the past couple days.” He discreetly gestured to the supporting actress sitting across from them who was giggled all bubbly when a joke was said. “I know everyone else already said it, but I’m _very_ honored to work with you.” He took a sip of the ice water in front of him.

“Thank you, but I really should be saying that to you. I’m not much of an actor.”

“Although your voicework for Mr. Fox definitely deserves an emmy and I am talking to my agent about it on your behalf,” Kotetsu snorts at that. “I’m honored to work with the hero who saved my life.”

“... _I_ saved your life?”

“Twice. You save so many people so I don’t expect you to remember.” For a moment, he looked shy, a blush gracing his cheeks.

“What happened? I _could_ remember if you gave me the scenarios.”

“I was on a set, downtown, around five or six years ago. The building above us began collapsing and before I was going to kiss a support beam, you yanked me out of the way.”

Kotetsu’s brows furrowed for a second before his eyes lit up. “I remember that! And the bastard who caused it. Some NEXT hyped up on drugs, I think.”

“Then you basically dropped me near an ambulance and ran away. I think you meant to put me on the stretcher.” He laughed.

Kotetsu laughed along with him. “At least you were _safe.”_ Sato laughed harder at that. “So, what was the second time?”

“This happened a couple years ago. I don’t remember it too well since I was in and out. I was shot on my way home from work. You found me, told me everything was going to be okay and not to give up on you, and you _actually_ put me on a stretcher this time.”

“Oh, yeah. You were-” _Bleeding a lot. The front of my suit had so many stains on it and you looked so scared. I thought about you for the rest of the night and called the hospital to see if you made it._ “A real fighter. You’re a lot tougher than you think.”

“I am?”

“Yeah! You had this look on your face like you were just _so_ inconvenienced. I doubt you even needed my help.” He chuckles, feeling the mood get lighter when Sato does too.

“I know it’s your job, but, _thank you.”_

A day after this, the cast list hit every social media app and new conversation started. The movie was based off a comic book, and since the characters looked so close, most were satisfied.

This post was also, technically, the first time Barnaby sees ‘Sato’, the face next to his partner’s. Although, if his memory serves him correctly, he’s seen him in a movie or commercial before. He wasn’t sure where, but _something_ about him was familiar. Then, he went about the rest of his morning and went to work.

Today was just another one that was full of reports and signature signing at his desk, only if criminals decided that they shouldn’t test how unclever they are this morning. He hoped they wouldn’t, honestly speaking, he didn’t mind the paperwork. Every time he thought about the mundaneness of the “desk-job” aspect of HeroTV, he still wondered why Kotetsu _detested it_ so much. It was a break from the constant rip and run, gunshots and police scanners. Just do something simple, make the necessary reports to the police, and get paid for it.

Well, Kotetsu is not a simple creature. He’s the type to constantly be doing something, but only if it interests him. Sure, maybe he was right in saying that hero work shouldn’t include a desk job and photoshoots...

Does he even know what business he’s in?

“Morning.” The once-rookie greets, not sparing his partner a glance. He felt like falling on his face after another sleepless night, and that was all he could muster. Maybe if he puts all his focus on his work, he could leave early to go take a nap, _something_ that doesn’t involve his brain being _on._

“Good morning, Bunny.” Is said back, business as usual.

The younger man hums a short noise of acknowledgement, opening his laptop to get the day started. He pulls up his work documents folder before going to the ‘to-do’ pile of papers on his desk. He searches for a pen, opening the few drawers around him but came up with nothing, not even a pencil. Which was incredibly strange...he’s always prepared, so what the hell is this? Kotetsu should have some right?

“Hey, Kote-”

That is _not_ the old man. This stranger, although Japanese, is as pale as snow and younger. His hair is long, coal black and straight. The shiny locks were pulled back tightly into a ponytail, showing off an attractive face- the guy in the cast reveal. He’s wearing Kotetsu’s clothes alright, down to the suspenders and watch cuff. He’s currently giving Barnaby an expectant look.

“What? Need something?” He asks as if he doesn’t know that he’s not Kotetsu.

Green eyes narrow. “Where is Wild Tiger?”

The stranger snorts. “Bunny, you should really work on those jokes. Your delivery is terrible!”  

“Don’t call me ‘Bunny’.” Barnaby snaps with venom, noticing black brows raising in surprise at his tone which broke Kotetsu’s character. “You’re not Wild Tiger, so cut the act.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m not going to argue.”

This guy had the audacity to look exasperated, sighing as he pulled out a familiar, brown wallet. “Look, I don’t what’s going on with you today, but here’s proof.”

Driver’s license and Hero ID has Kotetsu’s name on them...but the picture was of the imposter. Barnaby doesn’t say anything more, he just sighs and turns back to his work. This was obviously his partner’s attempt at pranking him, a _poor_ attempt. At least _try_ to get an actor that looks the least bit like himself.

Or maybe that was “the joke”. A terrible, _terrible_ joke. Like always.

“I’m gonna kill him when he gets here.” He mumbles, fantasizing (again) about strangling him, then remembering needing a damn pen-

“You left this here yesterday, remember?” Stranger suddenly asks, offering up Barnaby’s favorite pen. Mainly because the ink is so smooth, not because Kotetsu decided to be annoying (again) and put a carrot sticker he found on the cap.

Although grateful for it, “Just quit it. I know that you’re an elaborate scheme of his to get out of doing paperwork.”

A sound of disappointment is made. “He told me that you might be no fun with this. Were you at least confused?”

 _“Who_ are you?” The hero was just annoyed now.

The unfamiliar makes a friendly grin, holding out his hand. “Sato Kobayashi. I’m one of the other leading roles in Finding Sunflowers. Kotetsu _did_ put me up to this but it’s also an excuse to meet you.” He chuckled shyly at the end.

Barnaby accepted the firm handshake, not bothering to smile all that much. “Nice to meet you. Do you know where he is?”

“At the dentist.”

His partner _hated_ dentist, so a blonde brow raises.

“Hey!” Kotetsu greets warmly as if on cue (he’s always had perfect timing), the coffee that had stained his teeth long gone...but in his hand was a cup of coffee. He was walking over to his desk, and with what looked like a thick packet of papers under an arm. Sato turned in his desk chair to fistbump his new coworker. “Did we do it?”

“No.” Sato says defeatedly. “We just annoyed him.”

“Aw, shit, that’s his normal state though. Was he at least confused?”

Sato looks back at Barnaby again. “Were you confused?”

“...If I say ‘yes’, will you actually get some work done?”

“Only if you mean it, Bunny.”

A sigh. “I was _a little_ confused.” He rolled his eyes upon hearing the overly triumphant high five.

“I gotta run.” The younger actor says, getting up from Kotetsu’s chair. “We’re good for lunch, right?”

“We _should_ be,” Amber eyes shifted to his partner who would remind him of any conflicts, but he had already went back to work. “Yes, we are. I’ll let you know if something happens.”

“It might be on TV, so I’ll know.” He shrugs with a smile as he makes his quick exit. “See you then!”

Kotetsu finally sits down, his wad of papers being sat on his desk. He sighed, and looked at the thick script worriedly. There’s _so_ much to remember… But, people do this all time, even kids for school plays, so a grown adult could do this. Right? Sighing, he slid it aside and begrudgingly went to his work pile.

“You’re going to do fine.” Barnaby suddenly says, not noticing how it caught his partner off guard. “Now, work.”

The older man grins slightly, feeling a little better about it even though his confidence was still pretty low.

But the demand for him to actually _work_ is not enough to make him less grateful for the lunch break. He felt like his brain eased up a little, whistling happily as he stood and grabbed the script. “See you later, Bunny.” He says, interrupting the tune from a song his daughter had played in the car once. It was a pop song with this annoying, repetitive chorus that hadn’t left his head for week now.

“Wait for me, at least.” Barnaby says, trying to finished up a report on his laptop.

Brows furrowed. “Why?”

Green eyes looked at him a little exasperated with his forgetfulness. “We planned on going to the new bistro today. You know, the one that donated to Apollon recently? Agnes wanted us to-”

 _“Oh, that!”_ The veteran says, a hand slapping his forehead. “I totally forgot-”

“I know.”

“But, I already kinda made plans. It’s really important, so we can reschedule, right? ‘S not like the place is going anywhere.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. We can go tomorrow.”

“Cool beans! Love you, bye!”

Barnaby shook his head and smiled as his partner left before leaning back in his chair to yell, “And stop saying ‘cool beans’!”

A _very_ defiant and faint “no!” was heard, followed by the familiar ding of the elevator.

The next day, Barnaby could only agree that wherever he went, it was important.

Because, a few days later, Kotetsu sauntered in thirty minutes late, like it was fashionable _this_ time, his shoulders back in confidence and a small smile set on his face for the day. The script, obviously thumbed through and stained with highlighters, was casually tossed onto the desk before he sat down. He looked over at his partner, fingers busily dancing incredibly fast across his keyboard.

“Wow. You’re not gonna ask me why I’m late today? I’m a little hurt.”

“If your answer is going to be nothing but you not wanting to be here or accidentally sleeping in, then what’s the point?”

The older man fluttered sarcastic, loving lashes. “You know me so well.”

“Unwillingly.” He mumbles, before collecting a pile of paperwork and offering it to his partner. “These are yours. Get them done before the end of the day.” _Before I have a stroke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever have the fear that no matter what you write, it won't be as good as the first chapter (if that was good at all). BUT HEY IT'S BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!?


	3. Slowly But Surely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys I was serious about it coming back, see?

Kotetsu whistled low, staring up the flamboyant sign. “This place is  _ fancy.”  _ He mumbles, then following his partner the bistro. “And they donated how much?” 

“Don’t know.” Barnaby answers before his TV grin slides onto his face for the host. “Table for two.” 

They are  _ quickly  _ shown a table right next to the floor to ceiling windows, saying thank you’s to the host before she struts away. They take their seat, the older man looking around at the place. It was futuristic as all hell, but with a lot of traditional 60’s elements. He was wondering how he hadn’t noticed this place even existing until a week ago. It wasn’t like it was tucked away in the city some place. 

“Because why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why did they donate money again?”

Barnaby paused for a second, then lowered the menu slightly. “I...I actually don’t know that either.” 

_ “Wow,  _ Mr. Know-It-All without  _ all  _ the answers-” 

“What stopped you from finding out? If there’s one thing I do know, it’s that you need to be here as much as I do.” 

“I’m in a movie.  _ Duh.”  _ He scoffs sarcastically and picks up his menu. “I’m just  _ so  _ busy being this movie star right now so I’m  _ sorry. _ ” He says in an exaggerated ‘spoiled Sternbild star’ accent that Barnaby has had to listen to for almost his entire life. 

The blonde presses his lips together and looks away to suppress the smile and snort. 

The two then sit in comfortable silence as they figured out what they wanted to order. There were a few comments of what they thought sounded good. Their waiter is  _ obviously  _ nervous, so of course Kotetsu felt the need to be extra nice. Poor kid ends up dropping his pen as he’s writing down what they wanted. 

The older man picks it up and hands it over. “Are you dying?” 

The server adjusts his glasses. “No?” 

“Then relax. You’re doing fine.” Then he glances at his partner. “A lot better than some waiters we’ve dealt with, right?” 

Barnaby’s grin deepens a little. “Like night and day.” He quips. 

“I remember this one lady spilled soup on me, which was lukewarm for some reason, and she said it was  _ my  _ fault.” 

It’s obviously a lie, but, “I remember that. It was  _ terrible.”  _

There’s a small, collective laugh making the air, at least for the young guy, a lot lighter. The menus and orders are whisked away, and the setting is a little more relaxed.  _ That  _ is another reason why Barnaby was so hopelessly in love with him. He always went that extra mile for people, not caring how it made him look.

These thoughts make the blonde gain control of his mouth before (at least what he thought was) this dopey smile took over his face. “So, movie star, how’s it going?” 

Kotetsu shrugs a little. “It’s going...a lot better than I thought, actually. So far, we’re just reading the script and studying the characters. We did our first few cold readings and the first one was  _ awful  _ but it’s gotten a lot better.” 

“Tell me, what’s the story?” 

The older man’s face brightens a little. “Two outcast samurai, basically criminals, who are sworn enemies end up having to work together to pay off a debt to a young woman who saves their life.” 

“And?” 

“That’s all I can reveal to you. Shame on you, Bunny, for trying to get spoilers out of me! Shame!” 

Barnaby shakes his head at that response. “I look forward to watching the movie then.” He takes a sip of the complimentary ice water.

“I’m actually having a lot of fun with this...a lot more than I thought.” 

“I told you.” 

_ “Really,  _ I have my costar to thank or else I’d be totally lost.” 

“If he helps you fail to prank me, I can only  _ imagine  _ the kind of help you’re getting.” 

“He’s the only one who supports my dad jokes and shenanigans. I’m getting all the help I need!” 

“That’s terrible!

_ “Other  _ than that, he’s super nice and patient. Kinda makes me feel bad because I  _ really  _ couldn’t do this without him.” The older man awkwardly chuckles. “I hope it isn’t because he feels like he owes me or anything.” 

Barnaby raised a brow. 

“Saved his life. HeroTV.” Kotetsu’s answers, his partner nodding slightly in understanding. “But enough about me, how’s...whatever you’re up to these days?” 

“Interview tomorrow night that I don’t want to go to-” 

_ “What?  _ You  _ love  _ interviews.” 

Green eyes roll at that. “Not this one because it’s,” He looks around discreetly, knowing that some customers near them were listening in on their conversation. “The host from last month.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Kotetsu winced, remembering the uncomfortable and borderline offensive questions as well as creepy amount of staring this guy did. “I thought he was on our reject list.” 

“Lloyds, in his infinite wisdom, signed off on it without thinking and now it’s too late.  _ But,  _ the subject of our partnership being renewed is too hard to stray from so I think I should be fine.” 

The brunette lifts up his glass. “Good luck, partner.” And drinks to that, even though he doesn’t completely believe and karma or luck. 

“At least he’s paying me extra for the mistake.” Barnaby shrugs slightly. “Other than that, there’s a photoshoot.”

“Aw, I’m gonna have to miss sitting there super bored and picking out what outfits I don’t like.” 

_ Two  _ can always play at the sarcasm game. “It’s going to be so difficult without your complaining and taking stupid pictures with my phone.  _ G-d,  _ what am I going to do?” 

“I only took  _ one  _ picture on your phone! Now I just doodle on napkins.” 

Barnaby smiles, almost deviously, and pulls out his cell. “I still have it, by the way.” 

The older man instantly looked skeptical. “No you don’t! You made this big show about delet- oh, you actually kept it.” He stared at the stupid face he made years ago. “I feel threatened.” 

“You should. I might put it back as my homescreen.” 

“...You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” 

He looked away in thought for a second. “You would.” Was concluded. 

_ Ding!  _

Kotetsu pulls out his phone. Usually, he doesn’t like phones at  _ the table,  _ but it  _ could  _ be his daughter. His brows furrow slightly as he opens the message before his entire face breaks into this endearing smile, like whatever was sent to him only seemed to brighten up his day. He almost wanted to coo at it, and before Barnaby could ask, he showed him. 

“It’s Sato’s cat!  _ In a pirate costume!”  _ He nearly gushes before turning the screen back. “He’s so much fun, I love him.” He mumbles, thumbs quickly hammering out a reply. 

That… 

That hit Barnaby a little  _ wrong.  _

It really shouldn’t because the ‘i love you’s bestowed upon him versus Kotetsu’s meaning in this context are completely different. It was so  _ stupid  _ that he was feeling like this so he shakes it off and tries to forget. He never really saw himself as the jealous type, but…

No. It’s not like that. Stop being an idiot. 

Food was finally placed in front of them. It wasn’t the best thing they’ve ever eaten, but it was tasty. Maybe they’d come back one of these days. They’d have to anyway, just to keep up Apollon’s rep for Agne’s sake. The company’s image was always first and foremost. If they acted accordingly, brownie points would be scored. 

Speaking of the boss, “We ate at the Bistro, pretty sure the paparazzi took some pictures.” Barnaby says, using speaker phone as he drove back to the office. 

_ “Took you long enough,”  _ She breathes.  _ “But nice work. Is Kotetsu still with you?”  _

“No.” Kotetsu answers from the passenger seat, arm leaned against the window, eyes still watching building flit by.

Agnes huffs. She was never one for jokes (unless she was the one making them).  _ “Now I wish you weren’t.”  _ And before her “favorite” employee could make a comeback.  _ “You know the photoshoot for Aphrodite Fashion Magazine we had planned for the two of you? The one next month.”  _

“Sure.” Let’s pretend everyone in the car remembers the meeting they all talked about this.

_ “The company had a change in plans.”  _

The older man waited for her to tell him that they  _ just  _ wanted Barnaby like all those many times- 

_ “Because of the movie coming out, they want Kotetsu and Sato instead. They want to jump the gun on ad revenue, so enjoy your time off, Barnaby.”  _ The phone hangs up, not that Agnes ever waited for goodbyes or formalities. They wasted too much of her time. 

“Wait, really?” Kotetsu asks in disbelief, still looking confused at the phone. 

That was a little disheartening, but, “I could use the time off.” Barnaby breathes, amber eyes look over at him. “I’m getting kinda sick of cameras anyway.” 

“I was…”  _ Hoping  _ _we’d_ _ do that.  _ His hand instantly rubs at the back of his neck. “Well, you  _ do  _ work too much.” 

“Ugh,  _ this  _ again.” 

“It’s true! You’re not superhu-  _ technically  _ you are but bear with me for a second-” 

“I’ll relax! Geez. I’ll have ‘fun’, okay?” 

“... _ Your  _ definition of fun or  _ my  _ definition of fun?” 

“I’ll sleep in, drink beer, watch tv, spray some whipped cream into my mouth or make fried rice for the third time this week, who knows?” Maybe he’s overcompensating to save face a little as he parks in the designated hero space.

Kotetsu narrows his eyes at him. “Well, that  _ is  _ all you can make.” 

“No it isn’t.” Barnaby argues back as the car doors slam shut,  _ knowing  _ that he’s stepping into another bicker war. 

“Well then, enlighten me!” His partner follows, arms crossed. 

Like  _ he  _ would ever accept defeat. “It’s not important.” 

“Oh, so when it’s  _ you  _ it’s ‘not important’ but when it’s  _ me,  _ it’s…” He goes on as they disappear into the building. 

Unfortunately, Barnaby doesn’t get to sit at home and laze about  _ at all. _

With the way scheduling turning out for the both of them, he now has to be stuck, sitting in the uncomfortable chair like his partner has many time. 

And it sucks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT. FLIPPIN' THE SCRIPT. Thanks so much for your comments! They really keep this going!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just from a few ideas I’ve had swimming around my brain that I need to get out. The title is a play on several aspects of the story- not just performing arts but the social woes and thought-to-be unrequited love. Hope you liked this first chapter and will continue reading!


End file.
